At Stake
by IceFoxFire
Summary: When everything he loves were slowly being taken away, Tsuna does everything to protect them. Even if it meant to take risks. But when he started falling to darkness, can someone save him before he loses himself when the Vongola and everything he sacrificed for crumbles? / Dark!Cast.
1. Prolouge

**Hello! This is Kyubiko and I'm back with a new fanfic. Everything will be explained down there. And I don't own the information and KHR. They belong to Wikipedia and Akira Amano respectively.**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS MANY DARK MOMENTS. DO NOT HATE ME FOR IT.**

**At Stake**

**Prologue**

_2012, Palermo, Sicily, Italy_

_Earlier this day, authorities have reported that the _Cosa Nostra _or the Sicilian Mafia have joined forces with Mexican drug cartels allegedly led by the _Capo di tutti Capi _or Boss of all Bosses._

_This shows that-_

In a secluded place near Castelvetrano, Sicily, Italy, a man watched the news channel with a knowing smile in his face. He was roughly around the age of 50 and wore expensive designer suits. The room was very dark and only the light of the television was visible.

The door opened to reveal a man roughly about 54 years old. He had a pistol gun strapped to his waist and wore much jewelry. There were specks of blood on his dress shirt.

"Hello, Giovanni, anything to report, my second-in-command?" The man asked in perfect English.

"Everything is ready for revenge, Don Falco." Giovanni reported.

"Good. Is everything ready for the negotiations for the Cartelli Messicani?" Don Falco asked, still watching the news channel.

"We smuggled enough money from the banks of Vongola and framed the Decimo of this negotiations." Giovanni answered. "Anything else, Don?"

"Send letters to every Famiglia Vongola has trusted and made a truce for peace with. This way, we have easier access to the top." Don Falco ordered. "Say in the letter that they cut off everything."

"Yes, boss." Giovanni bowed curtly and left.

Don Falco smirked. He was only a few steps away from toppling the Vongola out of their place. The Ten Commandments will be broken and no one will punish them. The Vongola Decimo and his Guardians will be hunted and people will turn to him, Matteo Falco, the successor of Pierre Salvador, the former second Capo di tutti Capi.

His story of revenge started when former second Capo di tutti Capi, Pierre Salvador was arrested per request of Vongola Nono, Timoteo Vongola. Soon, they were after every possible Mafiosi to be the next leader of Cosa Nostra. After the Vongola Nono's death and succeeded by Vongola Decimo, Matteo Falco was tired of being shadowed by the Vongola and his peace-treaty schemes within the Underworld.

Then, his plan for revenge started when he met Giovanni Lovardo, Pietro Taglivia and Gianni Nicchi. Together they planned of removing Vongola out of the picture. Everything started to smooth out.

Matteo's watch beeped, saying it was time for the meeting. He stood up and turned the TV off. The Don went out and headed for the base of the Cartelli Messicani.

Meanwhile at the base of Vongola near the north coast of Sicily at the bottom of the Madonie mountain ranges, Vongola Decimo and his Guardians were having their usual happenings at the mansion. Currently, Tsuna was chastising Lambo about breaking expensive things despite the fact he was 15 years old.

"Lambo, act like your 15 for once would you!?" Tsuna said exasperatedly.

"Sorry, Tsuna-nii, I will." Lambo promised.

"It's okay, Lambo, I am just worried about your safety..." Tsuna assured as he set down the vase back to its proper place. "Even if your already 15."

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo protested. "I'm not the 5 year old that time!"

"I know, Lambo." Tsuna chuckled. "Let's go to my office now, we'll have a meeting soon with the Arcobaleno and Varia."

"Won't they crowd?" Lambo asked, walking with his brother figure. "I mean Hibari..."

"I'm sure all would be fine." Tsuna chuckled. "Not in my watch at least."

Over the years, Tsuna's Japanese accent was fading a bit and being turned to velvety Italian. But his Japanese one is still there. Lambo has grown to a very handsome man and learned to have responsibility. Overall, Tsuna and his Guardians had not change except their attitudes, way of talking and communicating. But some have been growing to have a lot of courage than before, respecting the others and the like. Tsuna and Lambo arrived to the former's office and dodged a knife from a certain blonde prince.

"Watch it, you fallen prince!" Lambo shouted angrily. "You nearly killed Nii-san if it wasn't for his instincts!"

"It's Hyper Intuition, actually…" Tsuna corrected the arguing Lambo quietly.

"Oi, baseball freak, can you help me out?!" Gokudera shouted in a corner trying to strangle Mukuro, but Chrome was making a shield out of Mist Flames. Tsuna regretted allowing the eye-patched girl to stay in the Varia for 2 months. Those guys are contagious!

"Uh, I don't think so, Hayato…" Yamamoto mumbled as he blankly stared at the group.

Tsuna sighed and scanned the room. So, Levi is usually being his idiotic self, following Xanxus, even though he was sleeping on the couch he long-claimed his, Flan is being his antagonistic self towards Squalo, who was trying to cut the green-haired illusionist's head, but failing, Ryohei and Lussuria shadow-boxing somewhere in the room and Viper and Hibari in their own corners they labeled as their own, counting money and silently brooding respectively. The brunette sighed and rolled his eyes, when he saw no sign of the Arcobaleno. He tapped his watch as the second hand ticked towards 2:00 in the afternoon.

5… 4… 3… 2… and… 1

The brunette cringed as he heard an oh-so-familiar breaking of the glass in his overly-abused window just at the right of his table, courtesy, of course, a certain hitman.

"Chaos, everyone." Reborn said coolly as he leaned at the left side of Tsuna's worktable. "Tsuna, finish the paperworks while we're having the meeting."

"I was about to, Reborn, but knowing you…" Tsuna shrugged as he made his way to his work table and grabbed a stack of paper. He took his black fountain pen and looked at Reborn. "…I would end up in the hospital wing with bandages on my right side part of my body."

Reborn just smirked and went to talk to Viper, who, apparently, the only one who knew what they are going to talk about. Surprisingly, Viper kept her large wad of money she earned in various poker games by different famiglias and _actually _listened. The action raised some questions but they decided against it, knowing not to egg the Arcobaleno when they have their killer look on their faces. What's going on, really?

Soon, the office door opened to reveal Luce, who just went into hiding and appeared to the others after the curse was broken, and Aria, who was bearing Yuni. Tsuna smiled as he went back to signing paperworks. He remembered Yuni from the future very much.

Then, the occupants heard a revving sound and from the hole Reborn came in, appeared Skull riding his motorcycle. Once he was inside, the immortal stuntman kept his bike on a Cloud Box Weapon. Next, were Fon, Verde, Colonello and Lal racing to get to the top of the mansion. Fon was running and defied gravity, Verde was in this machine, Lal and Colonello were using ropes, like they do back in their COMSUBIN days.

Overall, they just got tied to each other. I mean, they entered the office at the same time.

"For the last time, use the door!" Tsuna shouted, not even bothering to look up from his work. -"Luce and Aria got here first, even if one of them is pregnant! No offence, Aria-san."

"Its okay, Decimo, I'm taking it as a compliment." Aria assured before Colonello could utter a word. He tried again but was silenced by Luce's death glare.

"Oh, you should take it as Decimo's compliment!" Fon stated.

"For the last time _again_, just call me _Tsuna_." Tsuna sighed, not looking up from his work through the whole ordeal. "I _hate _to be called that. Reminds me of the filthy world I have to lead. Ugh…"

No one spoke after the comment. They knew how Tsuna took his grandfather (Nono)'s death and the position. He only took it to protect the people he cherished and turn the Vongola back to its real cause, to protect the poor and innocent.

"Tsuna, I have to say I have news from the outside." Reborn said, casting a glance at the Mist Arcobaleno.

"I'm not gonna like, right?" Tsuna sighed and took another stack of paper from the racks.

"Sharp as always…" Reborn smirked. Tsuna set down the pen and massaged his temple. The Guardians and the Varia, with the exception of Viper, had confused looks. The brunette propped the left side of his head on the palm of his left hand and the other hand just tapped the fountain pen to the smooth texture of his table.

"Let me guess…" Tsuna mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. The brunette finally looked up and doubt was written all over his face fear and determination, with knowing to finish the concoction. "It is about last night, isn't it?"

Tsuna groaned and sat back as his adult hitman and former tutor of his nodded. He ran hand through his mop of gravity-defying brown hair and the brunette seemed to age with stress. Gokudera put a hand on his boss and dearest friend's shoulder and it seemed to relax a bit. Yamamoto gave his trademark smile and leaned on the backseat of Tsuna chair. Chrome and Mukuro stayed close, as so Hibari. Lambo hugged his brother figure on his left.

Last night was a night of sorrow for everyone in the Vongola. Varia, CEDEF, Shimon, Kyoko, Haru, Arcobaleno… you name it. Because someone close died. A truthful ally and friend died. They can't even bury his body!

Last night… was the night Cavallone Decimo, a friend and truest ally, died. It was the night, at exactly 10:00 at night that Dino Cavallone was assassinated in his sleep.

All in the hands of Matteo Falco, the boss of Rivincita Famiglia, and Giovanni Lovardo, his right-hand man.

**I just want to say that all of the people plotting revenge against Vongola are inspired real life people. They're real Mafiosi and a few of them belongs to the Top 10 Most Wanted Men in the World. The thing with the Cartelli Messicana is true. I read in Wikipedia when I was reading about the Cosa Nostra that the mafia has joined forces with Mexican drug cartels.**

**If you know the fanfiction 10 Mafia Commandments by ChamiRyokuroi, the things used is indeed true. In November 2007, the Sicilian police found the list when they arrested Salvatore Lo Piccolo, the said head of the Cosa Nostra. There is a large chance that I may imply it here, since this fic is based on real-life happenings. More like half of the real mafia and half of the KHR type.**

**Let's just hope I survive this… *sigh* I'm starting to think this is really dangerous. I mean… nevermind this is not true anyways… some of it. Anyways, will be back soon! I hope…**

**~IceFoxFire~**


	2. Chapter 1

**You probably hate me from the last chap but I swear. Don't flame me. Sleepy (Its 11:23 here) so it going to start lousy.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**_

* * *

**At Stake**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Tsuna, are we going to do something about it?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna and his Guardians were in his office watching their boss work. Everyone stopped doing everything when they heard the silver-haired man drop the 'Juudaime' and looked at the said man.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Hayato." Tsuna said dryly, going back to his work.

Enraged, Gokudera ran up to his long-time friend and grabbed Tsuna by the collar of his dress shirt. The silver-haired Italian looked at the brunet's eyes and snarled.

"You heard the news… they're having a man hunt for you!" Gokudera said as his hands trembled. "They said you made an agreement of collaborating with the Mexican drug cartels in Mexico."

"What agreement?" Tsuna frowned as he mentally ran a list of people he made alliances with. Over the years, he formed the habit of memorizing important details. "I'm sorry but I haven't heard the news as of late. I've been receiving letters of clarification of something I do not even know."

Gokudera dropped the Decimo on his work seat and proceeded to turn TV on. He flipped the channel to CNN who was coincidentally playing a recap of the documentation of Vongola's long history. Across the screen had said, _'We from the Mexican drug cartels are now alliance with the Decimo. –Paulo Torres.'_

"W-What's the meaning of this?" Tsuna watched in horror.

'_This statement released by the boss of the Mexican drug cartels was enough proof that indeed the Vongola Decimo's alleged kind intentions were a fraud. Seeing he was the descendant of the Primo, the likeness said by other Mafiosi were uncanny. The problem of the newly-established man hunt for the Decimo was he was extremely private and no one knows from public what he looks like.'_

_Crack_

Everyone turned their heads to Tsuna, the source of the sound and whose eyes were flicking from dark brown to a calm orange dangerously. Sparks of his flame were lighting up here and now. He stood up and raced down the hall, shouting orders all the while.

"I want the Arcobaleno, Shimon, Cavallone, our Science Dept. leaders, the Varia, the Millefiore and the CEDEF in the meeting room for an emergency discussion! I want them there as soon as possible." Tsuna ordered as he raced down the hallway before he abruptly stopped in the intersection of the main hallway and the office corridor. "Anyone who wants to destroy something that's made for something good will face peril."

As soon as those words were spoken, the Guardians sped off in their chosen vehicles and went speeding down the road to fetch the said people. Some of them were making phone calls about the issue.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was storming inside the Science Department and called Spanner, Shoichi and Giannini for the emergency meeting. The trio of scientists shared looks about how angry and determined the young boss was. Leading the Famiglia at the age of 16, Tsuna went through different types of scenarios only for older people. Some laughed their asses off how wimpy the boy looked.

Now that he was 24, no one dared to trigger the wrath of the young boss unless they had a death wish.

And Matteo Falco was just asking for it.

As soon as Tsuna and the trio of scientists came bursting in the meeting room, the whole place was in activity. Everyone went quiet as they knew Tsuna was in 'Boss' mode.

There are two types of personality the Vongola Decimo has. One is when he is kind and loving, his everyday personality. Another is when he handles internal and external disputes caused by his subordinate, a calculating man with authority oozing out of his body.

He was the in the latter mode.

"I'm sure you all knew about the news circulating around us in the media right now." Tsuna informed them as authority seemed to show in his tone.

"Just get straight to the point Tsuna." Reborn said as he narrowed his eyes.

"All right I want everyone to comply with these set of orders. If you try to be disobedient I'll make sure your ass is at the bottom of the sea." Tsuna said darkly looking straight at Xanxus's direction. "Shoichi Spanner and Giannini I want you to track down whoever is the source of that rumor and find if someone is framing us."

"Arcobaleno I want you to keep a close eye on a person we deem a suspect."

"Varia I want you if ever we are attacked by other Famiglias will be the first line of defense for HQ."

"Shimon I want you find more information about this drug cartel and find a list of negotiations they had recently with."

"CEDEF do the businesses and paperworks while I'm gone for the day."

"Cavallone help the Shimon and Science Dept. monitor and trace the person we're looking for."

"Millefiore monitor who goes in and out of HQs."

"For the rest of the others help in any way you can."

"Dismissed."

As soon as Tsuna said the words everyone stood up and went to accomplish their tasks. Then the young Don frowned and called out

"Reborn stay behind for a while. We've got lots to talk about."

"It's about what Nono said in his death bed huh?" Reborn said as he turned to look at his former student.

"No it's more than that. And I want you to answer them as honest as possible." Tsuna clarified looking at Reborn's eyes directly. "Remember the secrets kept by past Vongola bosses are also mine to keep."

"But we can't talk it here now can we?" Reborn challenged.

"No absolutely not." Tsuna said as he frowned before smirking. "Actually we can. Everyone out _now _what I am about to perform is top secret technique created by Vongola Primo. Reborn stay but close your eyes. Anyone who is not of Vongola Blood will have their eyes incarcerated."

Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Of course it was Vongola Secondo's idea to put that and finally modified it into that when Primo stepped down." Tsuna clarified adjusting his redesigned gloves. "Now go scram."

Everyone scampered out and once the door was closed they heard people talking. Reborn and Tsuna were talking in hushed tones so they just shrugged and left.

After all they had to prepare for war.

* * *

**Sorry for wrong punctuation marks! The comma button in the keyboard's not working and my brother keeps on hogging the other laptops so I can't properly put them in. I'll find a way to fix that don't worry! See you next time.**

***IceFoxFire***


End file.
